Torneo Brawl
by darkmaster18
Summary: A llegado el dia por fin empieza el torneo brawl pero gracias a un accidente se descubre que samus es una chica y por asares del destino comparte habitacion con el chico que ama Link habra escenas ¿vergonsosas? SI ¿habra romance entre estos dos personajes? SI ¿habra lemmon? A lo mejor pasen y lean gracias por sus reviews ;)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA JEJEJE BUENO ESTE VA A SER MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ****J**** LA PAREJA QUE EH ELEJIDO ES DE LINK Y SAMUS SI LEYERON BIEN LINK Y SAMUS PUES A MI ME GUSTA LA PAREJA Y LA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE DURANTE EL SMASH BROS BRAWL Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE ENTRE LA HISTORIA**

**P.D: EN ESTA HISTORIA NAADIIEEE SABE QUE SAMUS ES UNA CHICA ¿OK? SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE ENTRE LA HISTORIA**

**P.D2:GRACIAS AL CASCO DE SAMUS SU VOZ SE HACE MAS GRAVE POR LO CUAL NADIE NOTA SU VOZ DE CHICA**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro claro para una persona cualquiera ya que hoy empezaba el siguiente torneo smash el cual lo llamaron brawl los combatientes de distintos universos empezaban a llegar a una gran mansión donde se iban a disputar los combates había personajes tanto personajes clásicos como personajes nuevos en total sumaban 35 personajes

En la sala de la mansión se encontraban los 35 personajes que iban a participar en el torneo, Link buscaba a los amigos que había hecho en los anteriores torneos ya que zelda se había ido a saludar a peach y a el fontanero de rojo

-Hola Link-dijo sonriente un fontanero de ropajes color verde con una singular L en su gorra en pocas palabras Luigi

-Hola Luigi ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Link sonriente mientras se daban la mano y se saludaban

-Bien Link algo cansado porque acabamos de salvar a la princesa de bowser pero ya estamos aquí jejeje-dijo Luigi mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente

-vaya que bueno que la rescataron-dijo Link pero no pudo decir nada más porque alguien le jalaba con insistencia el pantalón el cual era Kirby

-Hola kirby –dijo Link mientras se agachaba y saludaba al pequeño héroe rosa

-mochi-dijo Kirby mientras sonreía

-Hola Kirby-dijo Luigi mientras saludaba al pequeño

-Hola Link, Luigi y Kirby- dijo Toon Link al ver a todos reunidos

-Hola Toon-dijeron los antes mencionados mientras saludaban al pequeño que era igual a Link

-Pika-dijo el pequeño ser amarillo a modo de saludo

-Hola Pikachu-dijeron mientras saludaban al pequeño

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo samus mientras saludaba a todos hasta que se encontro con la mirada de Link

_**[Pensamiento de samus]**_

-Vaya Link se ha puesto más guapo me gustaría mostrarle como soy en verdad debajo de esta armadura, pero ya lo decidí en este torneo le mostrare como soy en realidad y le diré mis sentimientos por el –penso samus mientras lo veia

-Debo tranquilizarme antes de que el traje se desactive-penso samus mientras respiraba profundamente

_**[Se termina pensamiento de samus]**_

Samus salio de sus pensamientos porque Pikachu se subio a su hombro

-Hola pequeño-dijo Samus mientras lo acariciaba

-Pikaaa-dijo Pikachu por que Samus lo rascaba

-Hola samus-dijeron todos mientras la saludaban

Pero tuvieron que cortar sus saludos ya que Master Hand apareció en la sala de la mansión para darles la bienvenida

-Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo torneo espero que su viaje hasta aquí haya sido placentero y espero que den su máximo esfuerzo bueno pueden pasar para instalarse en sus habitaciones que por cierto van a ser 2 personas por habitación ya que no solo tenemos 19 habitaciones uno de ustedes va a tener una habitación para el solo y otra es para mí ahora diré las parejas de habitación-dijo Master Hand mientras sacaba una lista y empezaba a mencionar

-La habitación individual será para Wario-dijo Master Hand mientras un tipo gordo y con un bigote extraño saltaba feliz y luego se tiraba un gas mientras todos hacían cara de asco

-Bueno pueden ver porque lo puse solo-dijo Master Hand mientras los smashers movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa

-Bien las parejas de habitacion serán asi

1-Mario y Pokemon trainer

2-Fox y Lucas

3-Donkey Kong y Olimar

4-Ganondorf y Mister Game and Watch

5-Bowser y Meta Knight

6-Ice climbers y Lucario

7-Luigi y Kirby

8-Wolf y Marth

9-King DeDeDe y Ness

10-Yoshi y Ike

11-Pit y R.O.B

12-Toon Link y Pikachu

13-Falco y Jigglypuff

14-Capitán Falco y Sonic

15-Didy Kong y Snake

16-Peach y Zelda

y la ultima pareja es

17- Link y Samus

-Y como saben wario se queda solo y yo tengo la ultima por favor vayan a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones y los veo en 30 minutos en la sala de conferencias les daré la información de los combates que se realizaran esta tarde y otra cosa mi hermano Crazy Hand me acompañara durante el torneo para esparcir los objetos en el campo de batalla y para hacerme el trabajo un poco mas facil-dijo Master Hand mientras se retiraba y los smashers hacían lo que el dijo

_**[Pensamiento de Samus]**_

-Oh por dios OH POR DIOS! no puedo compartir habitación con Link se dará cuenta de que soy una chica no no no no estoy preparada para decirle- pensaba samus desesperada

_**[Se termina Pensamiento de Samus]**_

Samus se empezó a dar cuenta que su traje empezaba a desaparecer por lo cual corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al baño para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Samus salio corriendo,una vez que llego al baño se encerró en un cubículo para poder tranquilizarse de la impresión que le dio la noticia

Una vez que se tranquilizo re-activo su traje y salio del baño encontrándose con Link

-Oh Samus te estaba buscando vamos ay que ir a lta habitación-dijo Link mientras empezaba a caminar con una mochila en la espalda

-Si claro-dijo Samus sonrojada pero por el casco no se le notaba

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación empezaron a desempacar y a guardar su ropa ya que las camas estaban una de cada lado de la habitación cada una tenia un ropero de su lado había un baño

-Genial termine-dijo Link mientras guardaba su ultima camisa

-Si yo tambien-dijo Samus la cual había guardado su ropa interior rápidamente para que Link no se diera cuenta

-Bueno ¿te parece si vamos de una vez ala sala de conferencias?-dijo Link

-Si esta bien vamos-dijo Samus mientras los dos salían de la habitación y se iban a la sala de conferencias

Una vez llegaron se sentaron ya que ya habían llegado varios smashers,después de unos 20 minutos ya habían llegado todos y Master Hand empezó a hablar

-Bueno smasher les quiero decir que este torneo se rejira con las mismas reglas que el anterior osea los combates serán de 4 luchadores cada uno tendra 3 vidas, los 3 perdedores después tendrán otro combate por el cual se vera al segundo ganador y los 2 perdedores quedaran eliminados definitivamente y claro están cordialmente invitados a quedarse como espectadores-dijo Master Hand mientras todos asentían

-Bien ay algunos objetos nuevos que serán lanzados a la arena para que los puedan usar y tengan ventaja pero en especial ay uno-dijo Master Hand dejando intrigados a todos

-Es este-dijo Master Hand mientras les enseñaba la bola smash y todos empezaban a murmurar

-Dejen de murmurar por favor esto es a lo que yo llamo la bola smash si la llegan a romper les dará un poder muy grande que si llegan a golpear al rival le harán un daño que muy seguramente lo sacara de la plataforma donde se encuentren-dijo Master Hand mientras todos miraban la bola smash asombrados

-Pero esto aun esta en fase de prueba y es inestable yo soltare este objeto en el campo cuando este listo espero que para ese momento estén preparados y la tomen-dijo Master Hand mientras la guardaba

-Bueno hoy como no hay mucho tiempo solo habrá 4 combates-dijo Master Hand mientras todos se preparaban para escuchar cuales serian los afortunados que pelearían hoy

-Bien el primer combate sera entre Capitan Falco,Olimar,Mario y Donkey Kong-dijo Master Hand mientras los cuatro mencionados asentían

-El segundo combate sera entre Yoshi,Marth,Zelda y Lucario-dijo Master Hand mientras los 4 mencionados asentían y Marth le mando un guiño a Zelda la cual volteo la mirada enojada

-El tercer combate sera entre Ganondorf,Ness,Mister Game and Watch y Fox-dijo Master Hand mientras estos asentían

-Y por ultimo el cuarto combate sera entre Link,Samus,Snake y Peach-dijo Master Hand mientras asentían y otros bajaban la mirada decepcionados por no poder participar en los primeros encuentros

-Bien a todos los veo en 20 minutos en la sala para poder teletransportar a los combatientes de el primer encuentro a el lugar de su combate y que todos puedan ver su combate atravez de la pantalla plana-dijo Master Hand mientras todos salían asi la sala

-Vaya Link nos enfrentaremos en uno de los primeros combates quien lo diría-dijo Samus mientras caminaba alado de Link

-Si lose quien lo diria pero sera interesante jejej-reia Link mientras Samus se sonrojaba pero no se notaba gracias al casco

Una vez que llegaron a la sala Master Hand aparecio

-Bien los peleadores de la primera batalla un paso al frente-dijo Master Hand mientras que el Capitan Falco,Olimar,Mario y Donkey Kong se ponían enfrente de el

-Bien y el lugar del combate sera...Skyworld recuerden que deben esperar a que el narador diga que pueden empezar bien buena suerte-fue lo ultimo que dijo Master Hand antes de que los teletransportara y apareciera la imagen de los 4 en el escenario

-Bien si me disculpan estare en mi oficina para observar el combate y esparcir los objetos junto a mi hermano-dijo Master Hand mientras desaparecía y prestaban atención a la pantalla

3

2

1

GO!

**BIEN AQUI ACABA EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA ;) HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHAO :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOLAA ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC ;) JEJEJE BUENO QUE ENTRE EL CAPITULO**!

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Y empezó el combate rápidamente Capitán Falco lanzo un puñetazo contra Mario que era el más cercano pero Mario lo esquivo fácilmente y le pego una patada

Donkey kong agarro a Olimar y lo lanzo al borde del escenario pero Olimar le lanzo a uno de sus pikmin distrayéndolo cosa que aprovecho para propinarle una patada que lo iso retroceder pero Donkey kong rápidamente lo agarro y lo aventó contra Mario cosa que el fontanero no pudo esquivar porque le dio en la espalda desconcentrándolo y causando de que el Capitán Falco le diera de lleno con el Falcón punch asiendo que Mario saliera de la plataforma y perdiendo su primera vida.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION SMASH….**_

-Ohh pobre Mario lo tomaron desprevenido-dijo toon link mientras kirby ponía una cara triste por eso

-si el combate se está poniendo difícil-dijo Link mientras observaba

_**DE VUELTA AL COMBATE…..**_

Olimar aprovecho y le pego con un bate que había aparecido en el campo al Capitán Falco asiendo que este recibiera mucho daño pero Donkey kong le pego una patada a Olimar asiendo que este saliera de la plataforma y Mario que ya había regresado agarro a Donkey kong y le dio vueltas hasta que lo soltó y le saco de la plataforma haciendo que perdiera una vida y rápidamente Mario fue y le propino una patada a Capitán falco haciendo que retrocediera y le lanzo una bom-omb que apareció en el campo y explotándole en la cara al Capitán Falco y sacándolo del campo

_**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION SMASH….**_

-Wow Mario iso una entrada triunfal al sacar a Donkey kong y a Capitán Falco apenas regresar al campo- dijo impresionada Samus

-si pero este combate aún no termina veamos que cartas se guardan en la manga-dijo Link

-¿tienen cartas en su manga?-pregunto inocentemente Toon link

¿mochi?-dijo kirby a modo de pregunta

-no Toon solo es una expresión-dijo Samus mientras revolvía los cabellos de este

-ahhh jajja bueno-dijo toon link riendo

_**DE VUELTA AL COMBATE…..**_

Mario y Donkey kong tenían una batalla en realidad dura ninguno de los 2 se rendía y esperaban el mínimo error del otro para contra atacar

Por otro lado Olimar estaba teniendo problemas contra Capitán Falco porque este era demasiado rápido para el así que no podía evitar todos sus golpes

Mario lanzo una bola de fuego distrayendo a Donkey kong y propinándole un golpe que le iso bastante daño y siguió haciendo un combo de golpes para sacar a Donkey kong de la plataforma cosa que no logro gracias a que Capitán Falco le propino una patada muy fuerte a Donkey kong mandándolo junto con el fuera de la plataforma perdiendo su segundo vida y después pegándole un Falcón Punch a Olimar sacándolo de la plataforma ya solo a Capitán Falco le quedaban 2 vidas y a los otros 1 vida

Mario regreso a la plataforma y le pego a Capitán Falco con su puño y luego lo agarro y lo estrello en la plataforma haciéndole un daño considerable pero Capitán Falco se levantó rápidamente y le iba a regresar el golpe a Mario pero Donkey kong lo agarro lo lanzo al aire y lo aplasto con sus manos haciendo que Capitán Falco si se hiciera un buen daño Olimar estaba peleando con Mario cosa que no era tan difícil para el fontanero que esquivaba los ataques de Olimar lo que no se dio cuenta era que Olimar lo así retroceder para que pisara una mina que el había puesto y sin poder darse cuenta a Mario le exploto de lleno la mina provocándole un buen daño y como se desprotegió Olimar aprovecho y le siguió golpeando asiéndole más daño todavía

Y Donkey kong se estaba aprovechando de Capitán Falco ya que lo aventaba al piso y lo volvía a agarrar y lo volvía a aventar cosa que no podía detener el Capitán Falco ya Donkey kong se cando y arremetió con una patada a Capitán Falco sacándolo de la plataforma y asiendo que este perdiera su segunda vida

Olimar ya tenía a Mario en la orilla de la plataforma pero Mario rápidamente aprovechando agarro a Olimar y le dio vueltas y lo aventó fuera logrando así que perdiera su última vida

Donkey kong estaba peleando muy parejo contra Capitán Falco pero en un movimiento rápido Capitán Falco le dio una patada dándole de lleno en la barbilla y dándole un Falcón Punch en el abdomen mandándolo lejos pero no logrando sacarlo de la plataforma

Mario aprovecho que Capitán Falco se distrajo para darle con todo su ataque de fuego haciéndole bastante daño pero apareció Donkey kong y le dio una patada sacando a Mario de la plataforma gracias al daño que le había hecho la mina de Olimar así quedando nadamas Donkey kong contra Capitán Falco

Donkey kong agarro rápidamente a Capitán Falco y lo aventó y lo aplasto con sus manos y después pegándole un fuerte puñetazo pero Capitán Falco rápidamente se paró y le propino una buena patada haciendo que retrocediera y rápidamente corrió y le propino unos puñetazos seguidos de otra patada para hacerle un buen daño

Capitán Falco estaba por terminar el combate dándole un Falcón Punch pero Donkey kong fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte mandando a Capitán Falco al otro lado de la plataforma

Donkey kong corrió hacia Capitán Falco con el objetivo de darle una buena patada y terminar pero no se dio cuenta que Capitán Falco ya estaba cargando el Falcón Punch y Donkey kong se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado con él y Capitán Falcón le propino el Falcón punch sacándolo de la plataforma y acabando el combate

**TIME!**

**THE WINER IS...**

**CAPITAN FALCON!**

Dijo el narrador para acabar el encuentro

Master Hand apareció en la sala junto con los 4 combatientes

-Bien excelente encuentro Capitán Falco y los siguientes peleadores por favor den un paso al frente-dijo Master Hand mientras Yoshi,marth,zelda y lucario se pusieron frente a el

-Bien su encuentro será en….el estadio pokemon 2-dijo Master Hand mientras estos asentían

-Bien buena suerte-dijo Master Hand mientras los teletransportaba

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Y así empezó el combate rápidamente Yoshi fue y le propino una buena serie de patadas a Marth asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera y así cayéndole encima con el salto bomba y asiéndole más daño

Zelda se rio por lo que le paso a Marth pero se olvidó de eso para poder pelear bien con Lucario el cual si era un peleador fuerte Zelda lanzaba hechizos como podía pero era inútil porque Lucario era rápido y le propinaba golpes haciéndole bastante daño

En cambio Yoshi estaba jugando con Marth ya que no le presentaba ningún problema hasta que se aburrió y lo saco de la plataforma así Marth perdió su primera vida

Lucario estaba peleando aun con Zelda pero en un descuido de ella Lucario aprovecho y le lanzo una aura esfera haciendo que saliera de la plataforma y Zelda perdió su primera vida también

Yoshi y lucario estaban peleando muy iguales ya que los dos atacaban y lanzaban contra-ataques pero Yoshi lanzo su lengua y Lucario salto para esquivarla pero no tomo en cuenta que Yoshi es un experto en los saltos cuando se dio cuenta Yoshi ya estaba frente a el y le propino una fuerte patada que saco a Lucario del escenario y así perdió su primera vida

Zelda lanzo un hechizo explosivo a Yoshi el cual le dio de lleno asiendo que obtuviera bastante daño y luego Marth le dio un ataque con su espada mandando a Yoshi fuera de la plataforma

Después Marth y Zelda se pusieron a pelear y iba ganando Zelda gracias a sus poderes pero de repente Lucario lanzo una aura esfera y le dio de lleno en la espalda a Zelda asiéndole mucho daño después Lucario fue contra Marth al dio un fuerte golpe el cual Marth le regreso con un combo de tres espadazos que le dieron de lleno a Lucario el cual retrocedió para lanzarse de nuevo asía Marth y darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y luego otro en la barbilla y uno en el pecho el cual lo iso llegar a la orilla de la plataforma

Yoshi y Zelda peleaban a Zelda se le complicaba gracias a que Yoshi era muy rápido para poder atacarle con sus hechizos Yoshi rápidamente llego con ella propinándole un cabezazo que le iso bastante daño y luego Yoshi se metió a la boca a Zelda y la estrello con el piso y después dándole otro cabezazo que la mando fuera de la plataforma asi perdiendo su segunda vida

Lucario estaba corriendo para llegar Marth que se estaba levantando después del tremendo daño que le iso Lucario pero no se pudo levantar y Lucario le propino una patada que lo saco de la plataforma y Marth perdió su segunda vida

Zelda al ver desprevenido a Lucario le lanzo un hechizo bomba y le dio de lleno en la espalda causándole un bien daño y enseguida Yoshi le propino un cabezazo que lo saco de la plataforma y Lucario perdió dos vidas

Marth le propino una patada seguida de un espadazo a Zelda la cual cayó al piso por el fuerte golpe Yoshi aprovecho para darle un cabezazo y seguir golpeando a Marth para sacarlo de una vez

Lucario empezó a darle a Zelda una combinación de patadas y puñetazos para que saliera de una vez pero no tomo encueta que Zelda tenía un hechizo que explotaba así que Zelda utilizo ese hechizo y Lucario salió volando hasta la orilla de la plataforma

Zelda también salió lastimada por el poco espacio que había entre ambos pero ella estaba más lastimada gracias a Marth y Lucario la agarro la aventó a la orilla de la plataforma y le lanzo una bola aura sacándola de la plataforma y acabando con su última vida

Yoshi le propinaba veloces patadas y cabezazos a Marth el cual ya estaba al borde de la plataforma Marth se defendía como podía de Yoshi el cual salto de sorpresa dejando confundido a Marth pero vio que iba a hacer un salto bomba y dio una veloz marometa para quitarse

Yoshi al ver que fallo rápidamente corrió hacia Marth el cual simplemente se protegió pero de nada sirvió porque el cabezazo de Yoshi lo saco de la plataforma así quedando Yoshi contra Lucario

Yoshi rápidamente fue a golpear a Lucario pero Lucario intercepto el cabezazo de Yoshi y lo estrello en el piso causándole mucho daño Yoshi sin tiempo que perder se levantó y le dio unas patadas que sí lograron darle en la cara haciéndolo retroceder cosa que distrajo a Lucario y Yoshi aprovecho para darle un cabezazo y mandarlo a la orilla de la plataforma yoshi fue corriendo a acabar con Lucario pero Lucario rápidamente le lanzo una bola aura que le dio de lleno y lo saco de la plataforma perdiendo así su última vida

**TIME!**

**THE WINER IS...**

**LUCARIO!**

Master Hand apareció en la sala con los 4 peleadores

-bien hecho Lucario ahora los siguientes peleadores son Ness, Ganondorf, Mister game and watch y Fox pasen para que pueda empezar el combate- dijo Master Hand

-Su combate será….en la plataforma smash-dijo Master Hand mientras los teletransportaba

-Ganondorf...-dijo link mirando seriamente al gerudo

-tranquilo link el está aquí para participar en el torneo no creo que haga nada malo-dijo Luigi para tranquilizarlo

-si Link tranquilo-dijo Samus un poco preocupada por lo serio que se veía

-si está bien- dijo link más tranquilo

No pudieron decir nada más ya que el narrador empezó a hacer el conteo

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Rápidamente Fox se lanzó al ataque de Mister game and watch el cual le pego con su martillo el cual si le iso daño a Fox pero el rápidamente uso su velocidad (N.A:Ya saben la ilusión de Fox creo que se llama bueno ustedes me entienden xD)la cual golpeo a Mister game and watch y rápidamente Fox agarro a Mister Game and Watch lo aventó al aire y le disparo con su blazter y siguió haciendo lo mismo para dañar más a Mister game and watch

Por su lado Ness tenía problemas con Ganondorf porque sus ataques eran muy poderosos y no podía responder a sus ataques ya que el gerudo lo atacaba y enseguida le daba una patada y asi lo repetía por lo cual ya lo había dañado mucho pero Ganodnorf se cansó de pelear con el pequeño y lo lanzo al aire y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo saco volando y Ness perdió su primera vida

Fox ya había dañado lo suficiente a Mister game and watch eso pensaba el así que lo lanzo al aire y le iba a dar una fuerte patada pero Mister game and watch le dio un golpe desconcentrando a Fox y Mister game and watch agarro una mina y la lanzo enfrente de Fox y el al no haberla visto camino y le exploto y lo saco volando así Fox perdió su primera vida

Mister game and watch luchaba como podia contra Ganondorf golpe tras golpe parecía que no funcionaban pero Ness que ya habia regresado le lanzo a Ganondorf a la espalda una bob-omb que salio en el campo y salio volando perdiendo su primera vida

Ness peleaba parejo con Mister game and watch pero Ness uso su bate y le pego con fuerza a Mister game and watch que sin mas salio disparado para atrás pero no salio de la plataforma Fox corrio rapidamente y lo remato con una patada y Mister game and watch perdio su segunda vida

Ness estaba a merced de Ganondor'f porque lo tenia agarrado del cuello hasta que lo estrello en el piso pero Fox le dio una patada a Ganondorf que lo distrajo y fue corriendo y le dio otro combo de patadas hast que Ganondorf lo agarro lo arrrojo al aire y lo electrocuto y despues iso una pequeña explosión que le iso mucho daño y despues Ness le dio un bataso con mucha fuerza y Fox perdio su segunda vida y despues Ganondorf le dio una fuerte patada a Ness que lo saco y Ness perdio su segunda vida

_**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION SMASH...**_

-Rayos Ganondorf va a ganar fácil-dijo Luigi pero ni Link ni Toon ni Samus ni Pikachu ni Kirby le isieron caso ya que Toon Link veia a Link fijamente y Samus los veia tambien

-Toon me puedes decir porque me estas viendo fijamente-dijo Link algo exasperado

-Bueno es que-te quería preguntar algo-decia Toon Link sonrojado

-¿Y bueno que me quieres preguntar?-dijo Link con algo de curiosidad

-Bueno que si te puedo decir papa-dijo Toon Link sonrojado (N.A: Porfavor imajinense la cara de Link)

-ehhhh!-dijo sorprendido Link

-Bueno es que nunca eh tenido un papa además tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un papa y pues recuerda que la primera vez que nos vieron te preguntaron que si eras mi papa-decia Toon Link mientras todos recordaban

**FLASHBACK**

**TORNEO MELEE**

-Hola como an estado-dijo Link mientras llegaba al lado de Samus,Kirby y Pikachu junto con Toon Link

-EH….Link quien es el niño con el que vienes-dijo sorprendida Samus por el parecido que tenian estos dos

-bueno el….-iba a decir Link pero alguien lo interrumpio

-Hola mi nombre es Luigi gusto en conocerlos-dijo un fontanero de verde

-Hola dijeron todos mientras lo saludaban

-ohh el es tu hijo-pregunto curioso el fontanero de verde

-Queee no no no no el no es mi hijo-dijo nervioso Link

-entonces qui es el-pregunto Samus

-Buenos el es una pequeña versión mia mas joven no es mi hijo ni nada parecido-dijo Link mientras veia a Toon Link jugar con Kirby y Pikachu

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-ohh si ya lo recordé-dijo Link

-Y ¿entonces te puedo decir papa?-pregunto Toon Link

-Claro porque no-dijo Link sonriente mientras Toon Link lo abrazaba

-jeje que bien y cuando tengas novia le dire mama-dijo Toon Link mientras Kirby y Pikachu tambien se habentaban al abrazo

-ehhh! Bueno supongo que si-dijo sonrojado Link

-Pensamiento de Samus—

-Oww se ven tan tiernos quisiera que Toon me dijera mama serias tan lindo pero bueno primero tendría que ser la novia de Link jejej-pensaba Samus con aire de enamorada y sonrojada

-Fin pensamientos de Samus—

-Sii y Pikachu y Kirby tambien pueden- pregunto Toon mientras los 3 lo veian con ojitos de perritos a medio morir

-Si si pueden-dijo Link mientras les sonreía

**DE VUELTA AL COMBATE...**

Fox estaba peleando con Ness y estaban peleando parejos ya que Ness se defendia con su bate y le pegaba haciendole mucho daño pero Fox como era mas veloz le podia hacer mas daño, Ness agarro una bob-omb que aparecio en el campo y se la lanzo a Fox pero este activo su escudo y la bob-omb se le regreso a Ness el cual no pudo esquivarla y le exploto y salio volando y asi perdio su ultima vida

Mister game and watch sorprendentemente gracias a un sorpresivo ataque con su martillo saco volando a Ganondorf y nadamas le quedaba una vida

Fox corrio rapidamente y le dio una patada a Mister game and watch que lo iso salir disparado asia arriba y Ganondorf salto y lo electrocuto y salio volando asi perdiendo su ultima vida

Fox corrio y le dio un combo de patadas a Ganondorf que sin duda le hicieron mucho daño pero Ganondorf lo agarro y lo estrello en el suelo haciendole mas daño aun pero Fox se paro rapidamente y tomo el martillo que habia aparecido en el campo y empezo a golpear con fuerza a Ganondorf que al cuarto golpe salio volando y perdio su ultima vida

**TIME**

**THE WINER IS…**

**FOX!**

Master Hand aparecio a los 4 peleadores en la sala

-Bien hecho Fox buen combate ahora los últimos 4 peleadores den un paso al frente-dijo Master Hand mientras Link, Samus, Snake y Peach se levantaban y se ponían enfrente de el

-Bien su combate será en…el gran campo de batalla que tengan suerte-dijo Master Hand mientras los teletransportaba

-Papa suerte-dijo Toion Link mientras sonreía y Pikachu y Kirby le decían adiós con su manita y Link levantaba el pulgar mientras sonreia

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERA EL MAS LARGO QUE HAYA EN ESTE FIC JEJEJE HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHAO ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA CHICOS Y CHICAS ;) AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC LA VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO ME A GUSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO PORQUE POR FIN PUSE UN POCO DE ROMANCE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES JEJEJE Y OTRA COSA LOS COMBATES SE SUSPENDERAN EN EL FIC PORQUE ME QUIERO ENFOCAR MAS A LA PAREJA SI NO YO SIENTO QUE SE VOLVERA ABURRIDO Y TEDIOSO A PARTE CON LO QUE PUSE ES UNA BUENA RAZON PARA PARARLOS Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE ENTRE EL CAPITULO AH Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Y rápidamente Snake corrió y golpeo al hylian porque lo consideraba el mas fuerte,pero Link lo bloqueo con su escudo y le dio una patada para alejarlo cosa que Snake esquivo sin problemas, rápidamente el hylian corrio y empezo a lanzar espadasos mientras veía como Snake esquivaba sin problema alguno y Snake lanzo su contraataque rápidamente dándole un puñetazo que el hylian esquivo dando un salto asia atras pero Snake saco su bazooka y le lanzo un cohete que impacto en el causándole un poco de daño pero rapidamente el hylian saco su boomerang y se lo lanzo asiendo que Snake se distrajera y enseguida le lanzo un flecha que le causo poco daño pero le desconsentro gracias a lo cual Link pudo conectar su golpe y empezo a darle un combo de espadasos empezando a hacerle un daño considerable a Snake

Por otro lado Samus y Peach peleaban claro que Samus tenia la ventaja en el combate ya que era mas rápida y Peach pues intentaba estar a su nivel y de la nada Samus dio un salto asia atras dajando confundida a Peach y le lanzo un misil el cual impacto de lleno con ella desconcentrandola y samus corrió asia ella y la tacleo lanzandola asia atras y despues Samus le lanzo un puñetazon que le iso bastante daño t para rematar le lanzo su rayo cargado al 100% que la saco de la plataforma y Peach perdio un vida.

Snake y Link tenían una gran batalla ninguna daba su brazo a torcer pero en un rapido movimiento Link agarro a Snake con su clawshot y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma pero Snake tenia intenciones de regresar asi que Link se lanzo asia el y le dio una patada lanzandolo mas lejos y Link regreso de un salto a la plataforma asi Snake perdio su primera vida.

Link y Samus se miraron ninguno de los dos se movia hasta que la bola smash aparecio en medio de ellos dos

_**FLASHBACK...**_

-Bien ay algunos objetos nuevos que serán lanzados a la arena para que los puedan usar y tengan ventaja pero en especial ay uno-dijo Master Hand dejando intrigados a todos

-Es este-dijo Master Hand mientras les enseñaba la bola smash y todos empezaban a murmurar

-Dejen de murmurar por favor esto es a lo que yo llamo la bola smash si la llegan a romper les dará un poder muy grande que si llegan a golpear al rival le harán un daño que muy seguramente lo sacara de la plataforma donde se encuentren-dijo Master Hand mientras todos miraban la bola smash asombrados

-Pero esto aun esta en fase de prueba y es inestable yo soltare este objeto en el campo cuando este listo espero que para ese momento estén preparados y la tomen-dijo Master Hand mientras la guardaba

_**FIN FLASHBACK...**_

Link corrio hasta la bola smash y empezo a golpearla y tambien samus para ver cual de los dos lo podia romper y tambien se unieron Snake y Peach que habían regresado a la plataforma

_**MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION SMASH MAS ESPECIFICO EN LA OFICINA DE MASTER HAND...**_

-Crazy ¿¡porque isiste eso?! sabes que la bola smash esta en fase de prueba y es inestable no sabemos que les puede pasar a los smashers si la rompen-decía euforico Master Hand a su hermano porque habia soltado la bola smash en el campo de batalla y ahora los smashers que se encontraban en la pelea estaban detras de ella

-Es que era aburrido asi que la solte para que fuera mas aburrido-mientras que este le enseñaba el pulgar en signo de aprobacio a su hermano Master Hand

-Debo detener el combate-pero ya no pudieron seguir hablando ya que escucharon un grito de dolor tan desgarrador que les helo la sangre y voltearon subitamente a la pantalla donde se mostraba el combate y vieron a Link tirado en el piso mientras se retorcia de dolor y vomitaba sangre suponieron ellos que por el dolor

-es mejor que los regrese ya-dijo Master Hand saliendo rapidamente hacia la sala para regresarlos

_**DE VUELTA AL COMBATE ANTES DE QUE ESO PASARA...**_

Los 4 peleadores estaban batallando para romper esa bendita bola pero en un movimiento en falso Samus rebalo y se pego contra Snake

-Oye idiota quítate tengo que romper eso-dijo Snake mientras lanzaba a Samus a un lado cosa que enojo a Samus y le dio un golpe cosa que enfurecio a Snake y se pusieron a pelear mientras Link y Peach intentaban romper la bola smash

Hasta que Link salto y dio su ataque circular y se escucho un CRASH y la bola smash se rompio y las partes que quedaron se metieron dentro de Link (N.A: Ya sabuen como si se mezclaran con el)todos lo miraron deseosos de ver que pasaba

-No siento na...-Link ya no pudo continuar hablando porque sintio como si su mundo temblara súbitamente y de repente empezó a sentir un dolor tan agudo que sentia como si estuvieran cortándolo y al mismo tiempo estuviera siendo quemado

-AHHHH!-grito Link del dolor mientras se dejaba caer al piso del dolor que sentia asustando a los otros 3 smasher pero en especial a Samus que no lo dudo y corrio a su lado

-Pensamiento de Samus-

-Link por dios que paso que fue lo que paso que le iso esa maldita cosa-pensaba totalmente asustada

-Fin pensamiento de Samus-

Tanto era el susto que no se dio cuenta que su traje empezo a desaparecer y habia desaparecido totalmente cuando habia llegado justo alado de Link y se habia arrodillado junto a el

-Link por favor trnaquilizate Link-decia Samus mientras Link se retorcia de dolor en el piso

Samus sin saber que hacer abrazo a Link mientras lloraba porque tenia miedo de perder a Link y este seguia gritando del dolor de la nada solo sintieron como si estuvieran volando

-Nos teletransportaron-dijo Samus mientras aparecian en la mansion smash

-Rápido Capitan Falco y Snake traigan a Link de donde esta con Samus y sostengan a Link de los brazos-dijo Master Hand mientras lo quitaban de los brazos de Samus

Samus reacciono al ver que se lo quitaron de los brazos

-No esperen que le van a hacer-decia histerica Samus por no poder ayudar a Link

-emm...Samus-decia sorprendido Luigi

-ahh hola Luigi ¿que pasa?-dijo Samsus mientras vio a Luigi

-bueno es que estoy sorprendido de que seas una chica...-dijo Luigi mientras Samus volteo a verse y era cierto su traje se habia desactivado y estaba en el zero suit pero le resto importancia a eso ya que estaba mas preocupada por Link que estaba swiendo agarrado por Capitan Falco y Snake mientras Master Hand levantaba su dedo indice apuntando a Link

-Master Hand que va a hacer...-Samus se quedo muda cuando vio que Master Hand atraveso a Link con su dedo

-Pe-p-p-pero que diablos iso-grito Samus mientras lloraba y Luigi y Toon Link la detenían para que no se lanzara encima de Master Hand

-Tranquilízate Samus solo saque la bola smash de su cuerpo-dijo Master Hand mientras retiraba su dedo del cuerpo de Link y este caia inconciente

-Bien Crazy ve a guardar eso-le dijo Master Hand mientras Crazy Hand se iba con la bola smash

-Bien por los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar me temo que suspendere el torneo hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Master Hand pero nadie (cof cof los hombre cof cof)le asia caso ya que tenian su vista en la hermosa Samus Aran

-¿No sabian que ellla era mujer?-pregunto Master Hand mientras todos movian su cabeza queriendo decir no

-Pues ya lo sabe-dijo Master Hand(por favor imajinen a Mater Hand con cara de trool face y a los demas con cara de fuu)

-Doctor Mario por favor le encargo a Link-dijo Master Hand mientras se iba

-Si Master Hand -dijo Doctor Mario mientras cargaba a Link y se lo llebaba a la enfermeria aun inconciente y lo seguia Samus pero alguien corto su paso

-Hola preciosa me preguntaba si estabas libre el viernes ya que no hay combates-decía Capitan Falco mientras sonreia pero Samus lo ignoro olímpicamente

-Piérdete no estoy interesada-dijo Samsu mientras se iba a la enfermeria y la seguia Luigi, Toon Link, Pikachu y Kirby

Una vez llegaron a la enfermería abrieron la puerta y vieron a Link acostado en una cama aun inconsciente

-Hola Doctor Mario-saludaron cortesmente Samus y Luigi mientras los pequeños iba alado de Link

-Hola-dijo Doctor Mario mientras se paraba de la silla donde estaba sentado

-¿Como esta Link?-pregunto Samus preocupada

-Bueno esta fuera de peligro pero la verdad si esta lastimado despertara mañana y se podra ir y ¿samus verdad?-eso alivio a los presentes y sonrieron

-si ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Samus intrigada

-Bueno tengo entendido que Link es tu compañero de cuarto ¿me equivoco?-pregunto Doctor Mario mientras Samus movio la cabeza afirmativamente

-Bueno cuando se valla quisiera que lo mantuvieras en su cuarto ya que no podra moverse mucho-dijo Doctor Mario

-Claro cuente conmigo-dijo Samus mientras sonreía aliviada de que no fuera nada malo o otra propuesta como hace rato

-Bien los dejo por un rato tengo que informar a Master Hand -dijo Doctor Mario mientras salia de la habitacion

Enseguida pudieron escuchar un ruido bastante extraño que provenia de Toon Link y este se sonrojo

-ehh...perdon es que tengo hambre-dijo apenado Toon Link

-jeje no hay problema supongo que ya es hora de comer-dijo Samus mientras acaribiaba su cabeza

-ehh bueno y ¿si vamos a comer? -dijo Luigi a lo cual los pequeños sonrieron y fueron a la puerta excepto Samus

-¿vienes Samsus?-pregunto Luigi

-No yo me quedare a cuidar a Link-dijo Samsu

-Ohhh es cierto, bueno de rato te traere algo-dijo el fontanero de ropás verdes mientras salia junto con Toon, Pikachu y Kirby

-Si gracias-alcanzo a decir Samus antes de que cerraran la puerta

Samus volteo a ver a Link mientras dormia

-**Pensamiento de Samus-**

-No puedo creer lo que paso, pero me alegra que este a salvo se ve tan lindo mientras duerme jeje ese cabello despeinado simpre me a gustado y sus ojos azules y su boca que muero por bes...wow wow espera que estoy pensando-pensaba sonrojada Samus

**-Fin pensamiento Samus-**

Samus estaba bastante sonrojada por lo que penso pero viendo asia la puerta no le importo nada y empezo a hacercarse al rostro de Link mientras agarraba su mano, Samus cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba mas al hylian solo faltaban unos centimetros y podia centir el aliento de Link y entonces...

**JEJEJ LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA DE QUE PASO LOSE SOY MALO xD PERO BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE ACABO AQUI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO BUENO ME DESPIDO DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHAO ;)**


End file.
